


A Trickster within a World of Light

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Summoned to a world unlike his own, the Trickster learns the dangers of fighting alone.For in the World of Light, even the strongest cannot face evil alone.(Story in honor of Joker being a DLC character in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate)





	A Trickster within a World of Light

To answer the cries of those in need wasn't anything new for the Phantom Thieves of Heart. It was simply in their nature to do whatever it took to save those in harm's way. Taking down madmen, criminals, and even a God; their will to help people still rang swift and true after everything was said and done. All eight of them more than willing to assist anyone in true need of it.  
  
Never in their wildest dreams, however, did they expect the drive to assist those in need to result in a situation like this.  
  
"Joker look out!"   
  
The warning that echoed in Joker's ear rang loud even as he moved out of the blade's arc. Knowing quite well that being hit by such a blow it would likely end with him sent flying. The Phantom Thief quick to flip away from his opponents to try and make some distance; resuming his fighting stance as he prepped to rush in once more.  
  
"Whoa! That was awesome Joker! But don't let up!" Futaba's shouted rather loudly. Joker knowing she meant to admire his dodge, but she was a bit too loud at the moment. Making it a little difficult to focus on the fight at hand and not his friends freaking out. Their voices a bit of an echo as his blade clashed against another before making distance once more. He had to end this battle now before his body gave out. Thus there was only one choice.  
  
"ARSENE!" The youth cried out before summoning his signature Persona. The creature of red and black quick to take form behind him; black feathered wings spread wide as firey eyes focused on the enemy they faced. "Ravage them!" Upon command, Arsene released a barrage of Curse magic out of his hand towards the opponent. His allies watching as the enemy could do nothing but cry out before being blasted away; exploding as did the others.  
  
Such was the constant upon Joker entering this world. Being attacked to and fro on all sides the moment he arrived. The youth attempting to catch his breath before hearing the voices of his friends once more.  
  
"Joker! A-are you alright?" Echoed Makoto with the same worried tone she always gave her beau upon seeing him in such a state. Joker taking a moment to stand tall before looking around.  
  
How many times had he fought against these things now? He had lost count sometime after twenty-five. Their numbers seeming endless with how many already struck down; freeing the souls of those trapped within.   
  
Realizing that his mind was wandering, the youth figuring it best to answer his Advisor. "I'm fine Makoto. Thank you for suggesting where his blind spots might be. Lavenza, mind telling me the original person this body was based off that I just fought?" He asked as both a compliment to Makoto and as a means of getting the subject off himself. As he knew the others were going to make a fuss otherwise.   
  
After a moment or so another familiar voice echoed in his mind. "That was the body of one known as Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. A powerful young man who once joined a deposed monarch in taking down an enemy kingdom. You did remarkably well in defeating such a strong opponent my Trickster-"  
  
"Hell yeah! That's our leader for ya!" Ryuji's voice was quick to obstruct Lavenza's followed by an audible "ow!" Meaning that likely she hit the boy with her book upon being interrupted like that. Joker shaking his head before taking a look around. Upon doing so he found a nearby cavern.  
  
The venture to this small cave took a moment, but soon enough he was in a place of safety. No other Spirits around to worry about for the time being. Which meant he had time to actually speak with the others proper. Once deep enough in the cavern that he was out of sight, Joker let his eyes slip shut... and entered the room that served him throughout his journey.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Ren found himself standing within the Velvet Room. The same one that he had visited throughout his time as a Phantom Thief, and before the fall of Yaldabaoth. Here he returned to his normal attire; his Joker form not needed in this place. Within this safe space, the teen was greeted by none other than his fellow Phantom Thieves. Makoto the first to rush over to check on him.  
  
"Ren, are you sure you're alright? That last battle must have left you drained. You should take a moment to rest." She stated in clear worry as the others joined her. The oldest of their team looking over Ren for injuries and such; not taking into account they might not carry over when he enters the room. Though Ren knew it was only because she was worried. Still listening in as the rest spoke.  
  
"Queen's right! You gotta be more careful Joker!"  
  
"Indeed. Perhaps it would be best to-"  
  
"Guys. I'm okay, really." Ren interrupted as the others were still freaking out. He had to keep them from panicking too much as it always resulted in a headache, which in turn made it difficult to focus during battle. It was still easy to tell though that everyone was still quite worried about him fighting alone. Meaning it was time to raise their confidence a little. "What? You don't think I can handle it? After all we've been through? Trust me, this is nothing." Ren stated with a signature Joker smirk.  
  
Yet even this was met with hesitation. Concerned glances shared between those on the sidelines. Ann nervously rubbing her arm before speaking. "It's not that Ren. It's just... isn't this totally insane? " The blonde asked. Ren about to ask what she meant only for Haru to follow up.  
  
"What Ann-chan means Ren-kun is that you're fighting so many enemies by yourself. Isn't it too much to handle?" The fluffy haired brunette questioned with clear worry in her eyes.   
  
Their leader meanwhile figured that was going to be the case. Well aware that no matter what was said they would be rather concerned about the situation. It was part of why he had hoped they stayed back home instead of coming with him in this manner. Hell, he even tried to force them to stay back but it proved fruitless.  
  
Yusuke decided to give his thoughts as well. "While I find this new world fascinating beyond belief and will assuredly use it as a base for many future creations, perhaps the others are correct. We mustn't ask you to do the impossible after all. And I do not believe the others alongside myself wish to put you in another life-or-death scenario." The artist stated, clearly showing his interest in this world but at the same time expressing care for his friend.    
  
"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Inari is right. Are you REALLY sure about this Joker? We could totally just go home! I'm sure those other guys could handle this without you." Futaba followed up with a nervous tone to her voice. It must have been tearing her apart that she couldn't use her Navigator role to provide support as she did in the past. Ren not wanting to state how buffs from her Persona would have been quite welcome.  
  
After hearing all these concerns, the only ones yet to speak on the matter were Ryuji, Morgana, and Makoto. Soon enough the former of those three spoke his mind as well.  
  
"Gah... Guys c'mon. We know he's got a lot to deal with but..." Ryuji started but trailed off. Ren slightly surprised by the hesitation Ryuji was showing. Even he was nervous for him?   
  
"Oh come on Skull! Guys this is JOKER we're talking about! If anyone can handle this, he can!" Morgana chimed in. The cat creature standing on the desk in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Ren figured he'd be the one to have full confidence in his abilities but still, Morgana couldn't hide some uneasiness in his voice.  
  
Before Makoto could speak as well, they were interrupted by a single voice. "Excuse me Trickster, but may I have a moment?" The others all turned to see the one who brought them all here, Lavenza. The blonde haired attendant looking to the teen with a gaze that read,  _'follow me please.'_  Ren was quick to oblige and make some distance from his team with the girl. The others all sharing looks with one another...  
  
Once making enough distance- and were out of sight- Ren turned to Lavenza with a raised brow. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Trickster, you should not lie to your companions. It is clear that you are beyond fatigued." Lavenza stated which left Ren a little surprised. "Please do not think I am unaware of your present state. While what you are doing is praiseworthy, it is unwise to keep pushing yourself to the brink of self-destruction."  
  
"Lavenza..."  
  
"Your teammates are beside themselves with apprehension; unsettled that they cannot assist you. I will attempt to ease their concern upon you leaving this room, but please rest your spirit for a moment." Lavenza asked of her guest who could only sigh. Taking a second to recall how all this even occurred.

* * *

_Ren had simply been back in Tokyo to visit his friends as per the norm. Trying his best to have as many get-togethers as they could manage. The whole team quick to gather in Leblanc, as usual, to relax and enjoy each other's company. At one point Futaba had suggested a gaming tournament with a newer game system that Ren was not too familiar with.  
  
After some initial set up, the gang was engulfed in the various games brought to the cafe. Party games, fighting games, so on and so forth. Everything was going well... Until a strange sensation filled the air. One that only the Phantom Thieves seemed to notice. They had questioned Sojiro if he felt anything, but the man stated he hadn't. The others all wondering if they imagined it before returning upstairs...  
  
...only to find Lavenza now standing there.  
  
The initial shock was understandable for the group as they questioned why Lavenza was here and how she appeared out of nowhere. Wondering if perhaps the Metaverse had returned or something along those lines. The girl's words, however, left the group confused beyond belief.  
  
"Trickster, another world has fallen to ruins. And they have called upon you to help save them."   
  
The uproar that followed was clear as the others questioned Lavenza nonstop. It took the girl whacking a few of them with her book to get the group to quiet down. Ren and Makoto having to assist in helping calm everyone before they could allow Lavenza to continue. Once she did, everything became a bit more clear.  
  
"Another universe has fallen to the powers of an evil God. The souls of those under its control have called for the aid of five Champions to assist in saving their world. You, my dear Trickster, are one of them."   
  
From there Lavenza decided to go more into detail. Explaining how the Thieves were the only ones to feel something due to them all visiting the Velvet Room at one point; a place between dream and reality. She also stated how serious the threat was for that universe.   
  
Seemingly everyone there had been taken out and transformed into Spirits by the mad god's powers. Alongside using these Spirits as tools to control an evil force bent on conquering and destroying all. The creature responsible for all this going by the name Galeem. Lavenza stating that the only one to survive was one of that universe's most powerful fighters... but even then that warrior was going to need help.   
  
The whole thing was insane to think about to be certain. Ren questioning if the situation was truly so dire, only for the others to look pale at how dreadful it sounded. Making it quite clear that Ren would be outnumbered and outgunned. The only help he would get being the other four champions who had been summoned.  
  
The others were quick to state their thoughts on the request. Most in agreement that the idea of this sounded far too insane; even more so than what they had dealt with. Asking Ren to consider his options carefully before making a decision.  
  
But Ren already knew what he had to do. People were asking for the leader of the Phantom Thieves' help. Joker's help. HIS help. As wild as it might have sounded, it was clear that many innocent lives were in peril. Meaning he knew what had to be done.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Things went a bit wild after that. The others all giving reasons as to why this was a bad idea and that he shouldn't go. Yet Ren, all the same, stated he had to. "What kind of Phantom Thief would I be if I ignored the call for help?"  
  
The others could not argue... but they wouldn't let him go alone. Everyone more than ready to join in the battle to save another world... only to learn that they could not. Lavenza stating that only Joker could make the trip. His status as a Trickster allowing him to take his physical form and travel to another plane such as this.   
  
Ren could still remember the fuss the others made at that. Refusing to let him go alone in any capacity. Thus Lavenza came up with a solution. Since Spirits could travel to this world... the others would take such forms within Joker's Velvet Room. While they could not do battle alongside him, they would at least keep him company at all times; able to communicate with him through the room's powers. Lavenza stating she would also be coming along to assist him in this journey.  
  
Thus, the Phantom Thieves soon found themselves in a whole new reality...  
  
The World of Light._

* * *

If he was being honest, this whole thing was still insane. To think they'd be in another world taking on Spirit possessed puppets in need of saving. The whole idea of it was wild, even for Phantom Thieves like themselves. Yet this was just how it was. Ren turning to Lavenza with hands in his pockets. "Hey, have you managed to figure out anything on those other four I was supposed to meet?"  
  
Lavenza's frown spoke volumes as Ren could see what the answer was right away. "I'm afraid not. Try as I might, it seems I am unable to contact these individuals or even track them down proper. Likely due to the interference of that evil God's presence..."  
  
Able to tell the attendant was sad, Ren quickly patted her on the head with a warm smile. "It's alright Lavenza. We'll locate these four for sure. Just need to find the bodies not trying to take me down." He joked which only made Lavenza frown more. Cheeks slightly flushed at being pat on the head.  
  
After taking a moment to catch his breath, Ren alongside Lavenza soon returned to the others. Their voices barely above a whisper even as Ren re-entered the main area. "Guys? Is everything okay?" As the question left his lips, Ren knew immediately that it was a mistake to ask. His teammates all looking at one another before Makoto stepped forward.  
  
"Jok- I mean... Ren. Perhaps it would be best if we just went home?" She asked a bit to the boy's surprise. "We've been talking and... everyone thinks perhaps this is too much," Makoto said before taking his free hand and looking him in the eye with a gaze he knew all too well. The same one she gave whenever she was worried about him. The same one she had when he returned from the interrogation so long ago, beaten and bloodied...  
  
She was afraid for her boyfriend's life. And he could not blame her in the slightest. His attention turned away for a moment as Ann began to speak as well.   
  
"I-it's not that we don't believe or trust in you. It's just..."  
  
"You're totally outnumbered man!"   
  
"Ryuji!"  
  
"I know but... dude look! You know I always got your back no matter what. And we ain't tryin' ta kill your buzz or anything, but this is nuts! If it was all of us, sure, we'd be fine! But we're just watchin' ya get hurt and it's..." Ryuji trailed off before looking away in shame. Ren knowing the blonde likely hated the fact that he was doubting his best friend's strength. Not that he could blame him.  
  
Haru chimed in soon after as she joined at Makoto's side. "Ren-kun, we admire your bravery to no bounds. But... We do not wish to lose our leader like this. Mako-chan may be right... and perhaps it would be best to allow those other Champions to handle this battle." She suggested.   
  
Seeing the others nod in agreement only managed to make Ren's throat dry a bit. Futaba clenching Yusuke's sleeve as clear apprehension at the situation at hand. Did they all really doubt his ability to do this? No... No that wasn't the case.   
  
They were scared.  
  
Scared he was going to die here. Lavenza had told him already that even if he were to fall, the others would be returned to their world safe and sound so he knew there was nothing to fear in that regard. But that did not alleviate them of their fear of HIS potential demise... That he would die against these seemingly endless forces all alone...  
  
He had to reassure them that everything was okay. How he could keep going and that the people of this world needed his help. That was the plan... until a powerful sense of dread filled the room. Which could only mean one thing... something was attacking him in the real world...  
  
"Trickster!"  
  
In an instant Joker's eyes shot open. Looking up to see an imposing figure standing overhead; leg raised high in the air as it seemed aflame as well. The thief barely having even a moment to leap out of the attack's range; narrowly avoiding the leg that crashed down onto the cavern floor. The attacking having so much force it cracked said floor as if it was nothing.   
  
Upon making some distance the young man pulled out his pistol and aimed it straight at the newest enemy before him. "Can't even take a moment to rest can I...?" Joker mumbled in annoyance with the firearm still raised.  
  
The puppet itself was quite large in size and gave off a rather imposing aura. One that most would tremble in fear at, but not Joker. He simply knew that this Spirit possessed puppet was clearly powerful from a single glance. The whole fact that it could shatter stone with a single kick also sort of helped that realization.  
  
This enemy towered over him while wearing a mixture of brown, black, white and red; the latter color making up the long cape he wore at his back. His forehead covered in some kind of jewelry as powerful red eyes gazed back at the youth. This was no ordinary opponent...  
  
"Joker be careful! This thing's power level is off the charts!" Futaba yelled as a means of warning him, but Joker could already tell from one glance. This thing was no pushover...  
  
...Only to feel a presence appear behind him. Having to actual leap into the air and backflip out of the way of a knife about to slice his back. Landing a few yards away and hopping back to see the first puppet was not alone.  
  
Joining it was what appeared to be either a man or woman sporting a skintight attire. Mostly blue in color with a red eyeball design on the front torso. Wearing what appeared to be a turban and scarf to cover most of their hair and face while long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail.   
  
"Seriously? A bruiser and a ninja...?" Joker mumbled a bit weakly as he examined the pair. Able to see these two were no joke. His ears perking up as Lavenza spoke once more.  
  
"Trickster! Be cautious! These two are known as Ganondorf and Shiek. Though normally they are the most bitter of enemies, here they are a dangerous combina-"  
  
"HERE THEY COME!" Yusuke managed to cut in this time as the two puppets suddenly rushed forward. Joker gritting his teeth while raising his weapons, only for Lavenza to continue where Yusuke interrupted her.   
  
"You must exit that cavern at once! Fighting either of them in such an enclosed space invites certain death!" Lavenza warned. Joker hearing that loud and clear before doing as told; sprinting at full speed back out of the cavern and onto the battleground outside it. Able to hear the footsteps of his opponents rapidly approaching.  
  
Once in a much larger space- enough where he could move freely- Joker turned with pistol raised. Able to see the duo of puppets rushing towards him. Joker wasted no time in shooting at the attackers; aim focused on their heads. Unfortunately for him, the one known as Shiek proved far too quick even for his bullets; fortunate that the Ganondorf one at least staggered at the hits and slowed down. Soon enough though Shiek was in his face and unleashing a series of sharp pointed fingers jabs towards the youth.  
  
Remembering his sparring sessions with Queen, Joker was able to react accordingly by backing up properly and dodging. Reminding himself to thank her for all the boxing sessions they had back in their world- if he got out of this alive that was. Not that he could simply stand by as he was attacked of course.  
  
Focusing as best he could, Joker unleashed his own counter-attack. Ducking and weaving Shiek's blows while trying to slash at her with his blade. The puppet avoiding his blows as well as it began a series of dodges and attacks between the two. After a few exchanges, however, he could hear Ganondorf rushing in before trying to tackle him from the side.   
  
With a fluid motion, Joker lept up and flipped over the evil king; using the latter's head as a step stool before jumping a few yards away once more. Not missing an opportunity to shoot at the two of them midair before landing.  
_  
'Need to keep my distance from him. It's pretty clear any hits from that tank will knock me flat...'_  Joker thought to himself while still hearing the others cry out. Some giving advice while others were just panicking. "Guys! Will you calm down alre-"  
  
"GRENADE!" Futaba's cries overshadowed his own as Shiek threw what appeared to be some kind of nut or something. But if Futaba said it was a grenade that only meant one thing. Without wasting even a single breath Joker kicked the nut away before trying to make some distance. Able to feel the item actually try and pull him in before it actually exploded. Just narrowly escaping its blast radius.  
_  
'Okay, avoid the grenades, super fast moves, AND the tank... Anything else to-'_  Joker's thoughts were interrupted as six large needles flew at him; narrowly ducking them from hitting him in the face.  _'...Okay... this is going to be tough...'  
_  
The next few minutes for Joker were grueling and demanding. Having to dodge constant barrage after barrage; well aware one false step would mean his end. Trying his hardest to ignore how heavy his chest felt. How hard it was to breathe. Ignore it all and keep fighting. Work through the pain.   
  
At one point he almost tripped after dodging another one of Shiek's low kicks. Ganondorf rushing in to try and hit him full force. Joker having to shoot his gun mid misstep to keep the demonic king at bay. Unleashing clip after clip which thankfully staggered the puppet enough for him to recenter and continue the fight.  
  
Joker knew though that this battle had to end right now. Shiek's hits were getting harder to counter and Ganondorf was getting more difficult to avoid. Especially that damn magic kick of his... He had only managed a few actual good hits on the latter so far but that wasn't enough. At this rate even if he managed to defeat Shiek he'd be too tired to take down Ganondorf. Thus the only way to get out of this alive was to go full out. Take them both out at once. Meaning only one solution remained.  
  
"Persona!" Joker cried out as his mask erupted into blue flames. Soon enough at his back emerged the symbol of his rebellion- Arsene. The powerful Persona floating there radiating great force. Joker knowing that this would drain the last of his strength but he had little choice. It was all or nothing. "Ravage them!"   
  
As with the others puppets he had faced, soon Arsene's powers were set upon them full force. Intense dark magic shooting out of his hands as the creature unleashed a powerful Maeigaon that engulfed both the Shiek and Ganondorf puppets together. The creatures crying out in pain as Curse magic damaged them without restraint. Soon enough leaving a cloud of dust in its wake due to the explosion it caused.  
  
Upon the spell doing as it needed to, Joker dismissed Arsene and his mask reformed. Breath heavy and eyes misty due to the sheer exhaustion that overtook the Trickster's form. Using so many spells and fighting frequently finally made it impossible to hide this tired state.   
  
"Ren! Ren are you okay?! Speak to us!"  
  
"Joker! Hey are you alright! Oh man this isn't good!"  
  
"C'mon man say something!"  
  
Even this hard-earned victory was met with the others still panicking. Joker barely able to make out Makoto trying to get the others to calm down but still starting to freak out herself. He'd have to apologize to them all profusely once this was all over. And make them a shit ton of curry as an apology as well.   
  
As the voices within the Velvet Room started to lessen, gray colored eyes locked onto the spot where the Curse spell had been unleashed. The dust fading to reveal the puppet Shiek was still there... at least her body was. The figure now without a Spirit as it laid on the ground lifeless.  
  
_'Did I knock the Spirit out of it...? Didn't know you could do that. But what abou-'_  
  
All thoughts Joker tried to form were instantly silenced as an intense pain filled his entire body. The breath knocked out of him as the puppet Ganondorf shot out of the dust like a bullet and slammed into the thief full force. Joker unable to do a thing but gasp and fly back before tumbling against the ground with several hard thuds.  
  
"JOKER!!!" Everyone cried out in horror at the turn of events. None of them thinking anyone could take the full force of a Maeigaon and stay standing. Joker gasping for air as he laid on the ground. Forcing himself to try and stand back up... only for Ganondorf to continue his assault.   
  
The beast swift to grab Joker by the face and lift him into the air before squeezing hard; the latter only able to cry out in pain before a powerful explosion of dark magic erupted in Ganondorf's hand. The impact slamming Joker back to the floor. The group watching with horror as the beast rushed in and grabbed the down Joker's leg and began to flail him around like a rug. Slamming him into the ground again and again.  
  
_'Shit...! Shit...!'_  Joker thought to himself while being slammed repeatedly. The pain that surged through him making it hard to think straight. At one point he tried to use his pistol to shoot the puppet to free him, but another slam had him letting go of the firearm. Even attempting to summon Arsene proved fruitless as he would just hit the ground before he could do anything whatsoever. Left in a critical situation with seemingly no way out.  
  
The echoes of his friend's cries lost to him as consciousness was fading.  
  
"NO! IT'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" Makoto cried out as she could only watch in horror as Ren was swung around like a rag doll. At one point Ganondorf taking him by the face and flinging him into the floor again. "We can't just stand here doing nothing while he's being killed like this!"   
  
"Oi Lavenza! What the hell are you doing?! Get him the hell out of there!" Ryuji yelled at Lavenza as Joker was being pummeled. Everyone wondering why the hell she was letting this go on... only to see the girl clenching her book with gritted teeth.  
  
"I-I cannot..."  
  
"What?! Are you kidding? Joker's freaking dying and-"  
  
"Do you think I am unaware of this?! For the past few minutes, I have attempted to forcibly remove the Trickster and return himself and us to our world! But... That evil God... his presence is blocking me... I-I can do nothing but watch..." Lavenza admitted with pure disgrace to her voice.  
  
Even so, the others still reacted in kind. "We cannot simply stand by and allow him to die! You must know SOMETHING that can be done!" Yusuke shouted to the child who could only shake her head in despair. Futaba during all this trying with all her might to summon her Persona to activate some buffs for Joker. To heal him. Anything! Morgana doing the same... but to no avail...  
  
All they could do was watch as Joker was assaulted nonstop. The onslaught only coming to an end as he was tossed on the floor and bounced off it a few feet into the air. Everything seeming to slow down for the bloodied youth as he fell again... only to feel a great surge of pain as Ganondorf unleashed what was known as a Warlock Punch against the boy's stomach. The move so powerful that it sent Joker flying into the nearby cliffside. Crashing into it with a heavy thud and cries of pain before falling to the floor once more.  
  
Pure agony. That was all the Phantom Thief could feel as he crumbled to the floor. Eyes barely open and blood pouring from his nose. He couldn't believe it... This was how he was going to die? Due to his own exhaustion and letting down his guard...? Joker could only curse his bad fortune; no strength left to even attempt summoning Arsene. He could only lay there and accept reality...  
  
...knowing at least his friends would get home safe...  
  
"REN'S GONNA DIE! REN'S GONNA DIIIIIIE!!!" Futaba cried out in pure despair; tears rolling down her face as her big brother figure was on the verge of death. If they didn't do something NOW it was all over! They couldn't just sit back and watch this happen! Haru covering her mouth with both hands as Ann and Ryuji kept hounding Lavenza to do something! Anything at all! Yusuke at the same time alongside Morgana just watching in horror with gritted teeth.  
  
Makoto through all this was a mess. Her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to think of ANYTHING to fix the situation at hand. To save her boyfriend and their leader!  
  
She had to think. She was the team's advisor and plan maker. She had to think of something now!  
  
Presently Joker was the only one with a body within this world. Thus, he was the only one who could fight these puppets. Ergo the only means they could have to save him was to either find a way to heal Joker or to have a body and fight back themselves. But that wasn't possible. They were just Spirits within Joker's Velvet Room. How could a Spirit fight back against a puppet? The only way that Spirits even fought in this world in the first place was-  
  
At that moment an idea formed in Makoto's head. One with very little margin of success, but an idea nonetheless. Makoto taking into account everything of this battle so far. How many opponents Ren faced. What happened to one of them. How Spirits worked. All of it coming together to form-  
  
"LAVENZA!" Makoto cried out as the girl jumped. "I need your help right now!"  
  
Joker, all the while, did not hear any of this within his own heart. Ears ringing from all the blows to his head as the puppet soon stood above his broken form. So weakened h never noticed a strange little light leave his own body and fly past Ganondorf. Vision too blurred to see the enemy raise a claymore above his head with both hands. Aiming to cleave the Trickster in two.  
  
_'Everyone... I'm... sorry...'_  These were some of Joker's last thoughts as his eyes slipped shut. Waiting for the blade to fall and end his life...  _'It seems... I wasn't strong enough by myself after all...'_  
  
...only to hear a voice he knew all too well echo from afar...  
  
"GET! AWAY! FROM! MY! REN!!!" Joker's eyes for a brief moment managed to flutter open. Gazing past Ganondorf's legs towards where the puppet Shiek once laid; now standing with a powerful glow around its body. Looking strangely different. Its hair seemed shorter and brown in color? He could not be sure... Barely able to see the puppet's eyes glow yellow and bright.  
  
In a flash, the newly stood puppet crouched onto all fours before pulling out a large dagger in its right hand with a powerful cry escaping its lips. One of pure rage. Almost instantly they were at Ganondorf and unleashed a flurry of blows Joker's dazed eyes could not keep up with. Slashes and kicks faster than sound overwhelming the fake king before it ended with a powerful slash upwards. The puppet only able to scream before it vaporized into dust; the Spirit within it flying off free.  
  
Joker wasn't sure what just happened or why the puppet of Shiek saved him... nor could he pay it much mind as consciousness kept fading in and out. Barely even noticing that same puppet was soon at his side and flipped him up; laying his head on its thighs. A strangely nostalgic feeling washing over him while looking up into loving red eyes... before everything faded to black...

* * *

Warmth... That was the first sensation Ren felt upon consciously slowly beginning to return. He was somewhere warm and comfortable. Eyes slowly starting to open as a soft groan escaped his lips. Several gasps audible from all around him before a familiar voice echoed.  
  
"He's waking up!" Cried what he could only assume was Ann's voice from the tone. Soon enough he could hear all his friends asking him various questions on how he felt and such. Ren's vision still too blurred to make out the others, but he finally understood where he was.  
  
Somehow he had ended up back in the Velvet Room. How this happened, he hadn't the slightest idea. Though his head was clearly resting on something soft... which could only mean one thing. His glance turning upwards to be greeted to the concerned face of his girlfriend looking down at him. Ren's head resting on the brunette's lap as a means of resting.  
  
"Makoto... guys? W-what-"  
  
"Hey hey, take it easy. Don't talk yet." Makoto stated while running her fingers through his hair. Knowing this was a way to calm the boy down a bit; trying to prevent any further agitation. "You're still recovering. Even with that Fairy Bottle Ann and I found you're still-"  
  
"W-wait... Fairy Bottle? You and Ann...? What are you talking about?" Ren couldn't stop himself from asking. Wondering just what in the world she was going on about. And how he didn't feel as though his body was broken to bits. Had... Had he recovered somehow?  
  
He received an answer in the form of Lavenza. The young attendant approaching him from the side and bowing her head. "I am grateful to see you awake dear Trickster. Please forgive my inability to help you during that grueling battle." She apologized before continuing. "You see, your advisor thought up an idea in the midst of your near defeat. Due to your efforts, the puppet body of Shiek was rendered without a host. Thus, we implored an idea... we gave it a new one for a short time. Namely, the one whose lap you currently rest your head upon."  
  
Shock was a word that barely covered how Ren felt upon hearing that. Turning his head back to Makoto with wide eyes. "W-what?! Makoto?!"  
  
The brunette, in turn, nodded before pointing to the desk nearby. The other parting away to allow Ren a better look; greeted to the sight of a small figure of Shiek... but with some alterations. Its body changed in shape to match Makoto's. Hair, eyes, so on and so forth. Otherwise the clothing and such was all Shiek. "It was a gamble, but I managed to take control of the body and save you. I-I don't know what I'd do if it hadn't worked... Lavenza said the odds of it working were so small and the risk was great... but..."  
  
"Makoto..." Ren mumbled back in a mixture of sadness and surprise. "You thought that up didn't you...?" Makoto nodded to the question.   
  
It was Haru- still a little too giddy at Ren being awake- to continue speaking. "You should have seen it Ren-kun! Mako-chan started to glow and took down that brute easily! She was quite amazing!" The fluffy haired girl complimented which only make Makoto blush and mumble.   
  
"Afterwards Makoto hid you in the cave and took down some other Spirits!" Futaba continued which made Ren jump a little. She had fought by herself after that?! "We managed to get another body after that too! But it only worked for Ann..." The redhead stated before pointing back at the table. Ren not noticing at first another figure of what appeared to be a woman wearing a skin-tight suit and using some kind of energy weapon.  
  
"This one is known as Zero Suit Samus. The one called Panther managed to follow suit in controlling one of these puppets. The two together found an item known as a Fairy Bottle and used it to restore your body to a healthier state." Lavenza continued. "It appears that within this world, certain puppets can be possessed by certain spirits. In this case, your companions can possess compatible puppets for a short time before they are returned here. The puppets transformed into figures and brought with them."  
  
"Meanin' we can find a bunch of these things an' join ya in battle! Pretty sweet ain't it?!" Ryuji shouted while pounding a fist into his other hand. "Now we just gotta find a body for me an' we'll be in business!"   
  
"No fair Skull! I want one first!"  
  
"Futaba, you are not a combatant type. I should be the one to obtain a body next. You gaining one will only hinder our progress."  
  
"Shut it Inari! I hope you end up in the body of that dumb dog with the duck! Or the fat farting guy!"  
  
"Oh my, Futaba-chan that isn't nice. Though I do hope the one we find for me is a fun one~"  
  
"Well mine has GOT to be a dashing prince! Something to match my rugged good looks~"  
  
"Mona's gonna end up as that buff cat isn't he?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Oh my wouldn't that be wonderful Mona-chan?"  
  
"SCREW YOU RYUJI!"  
  
All throughout this Ren could only watch in surprise as his friends began to treat this so much lighter than before. As if they had forgotten he had almost died. Seemingly reading his mind, Makoto spoke. "They're not ignoring what happened to you Ren. Everyone was at the verge of breaking down upon seeing you hurt. But now, there is hope. You're alive, healed and we have a means of helping you. They all want to help and prevent that from happening again. We're a team after all."  
  
"...You shouldn't have risked yourself like that. What would have happened if you couldn't possess that body and something went wrong with your Spirit?" He asked, only to see her give a loving smile.  
  
"You may be Joker, but you're still my boyfriend and our leader. Any of us would put our lives on the line for one another, so I didn't hesitate. After all, you'd do the same." She stated with a warm smile. "This burden doesn't have to be yours to carry alone." She replied to him. Ren smiling softly as he chuckled. Taking her free hand bringing it to his lips before kissing it.  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
"You'll never know. Now, are you feeling ready enough to get moving? Those puppets will find us sooner or later."  
  
"Lead the way."

* * *

It was a short time later that Joker stood on a cliffside looking down at various puppets wandering about. The Thief fully healed and ready to go with his signature knife in hand. "Alright, Lavenza managed to track one of the signals of another Champion near here. You two ready to go?" He asked before turning back.  
  
Behind the teen stood both Makoto and Ann. The former dressed as Shiek while the latter was dressed as a red colored Zero Suit Samus. The two quick to join him as they gazed at the puppets. "We might not have our Personas like you, but we're ready to fight."  
  
"Lead the way Joker!"  
  
"Alright! Queen! Panther! Let's move out!"   
  
With that final command, the trio jumped down the cliff and towards their destination. Well aware they were going to need to gather more puppets for their friends to help in battle, but now had a new path forward.  
  
It was no longer just Joker against the World of Light. Now it was the Phantom Thieves working together. Meaning Galeem, and anything that came after him didn't stand a chance. After all, Galeem wasn't the only God that challenged their might. And soon enough, it would meet the same fate as any other...  
  
...especially after Joker met up with Kirby. But that in itself is another tale~

 

**END(?)**

**Author's Note:**

> This took WAY too long and ended up way too long. I apologize to those who found this story way too long to read. It was initially supposed to be MUCH shorter. But in the end this was the result.
> 
> As you can see, this is a story about Joker entering the World of Light. My headcanon on him being playable is that he is one of five summoned after Galeem destroyed everything; hence why he is DLC. A fighter from another realm here to help save the day.
> 
> If you are confused on the Smash Bros element of everything I would advise looking up the cutscenes or such. There are not that many and easy to understand. 
> 
> But yeah, wanted to get this story out before Joker released for Smash. Hope any who actually read this piece will enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you all again for your time, please let me know what you think in the comments below, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
